Is That Because My Cat ?
by Hermioneswift
Summary: sorry i can't make a good summary but you will like it when u read the story. don't forget to review after read ma fict. thank you. xoxo
**IS THAT BECAUSE MY CAT ?**

Cast : Hermione.G / Draco. M

Disclaimer : All the characters is belongs to mom jo, but the plot is mine

Warning : Typonisasi, Pemilihan EYD yang tidak tepat,alur terlalu cepat, pemilihan urutan penulisan dan lain-lain

.

.

.

"Hermione !"

Aku yang sedang membaca buku diatas kasur terlonjak saat mendengar jeritan sang pemilik surai perak platina tersebut. Suaranya berasal dari arah ruang rekreasi ketua murid. "ada apa,sih ?" Pikirku dalam hati sambil segera menuju ruang rekreasi. "FERRET ! Kenapa sih teriak-teriak ? Mengganggu acara membacaku saja !" Gerutuku setiba diruang rekreasi.

Seketika tubuhku dipaksa untuk mengikutinya dengan cara menggadeng tanganku untuk menuju ke kamarnya yang harus dilalui dengan menaiki tangga dan aku tak melawannya sekalipun. "Apa-apaan sih ?" Batinku heran. "lihat tuh kelakuan hewan berbulu mu" ucap Draco setelah membuka pintu kamarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah kasur hijau perak dan Hey... Ada bulu berwarna orange, tak salah lagi itu Crookcanks dengan kamar yang berantakan.

"Aduh !" Ujarku dalam hati sambil menepuk jidat.

"aku nggak mau tau ! Pokoknya kamu harus bereskan semua ini. Aku mau kamarku rapi kembali, nggak acak-acakan kayak gini−"

"oh iya dan satu lagi, kau tidak boleh menggunakan kekuatan sihir untuk merapikan seluruh kekacauan ini" ucap Draco disertai seringaian hebatnya.

Aku hanya bisa diam membisu sambil melihat ke arah kamar yang berantakan dan didominasi warna hijau perak yang membuat mataku terasa terbakar.

"Tapi −" belum selesai aku bicara tiba-tiba Draco memotong

"nggak ada tapi-tapi an, sekarang mana _wand_ mu ?" Ucap Draco sambil menulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

Hah! Aku harus merapikan semua ini sendirian tanpa sihir dan tanpa seorang pun yang membantu ? Tapi, apa boleh buat semua ini adalah salah hewan peliharaanku, salah dia salahku juga. "baiklah" ucapku sambil memberikan _wand_ ku padanya.

" Selamat membersihkan kamarku dan satu lagi, kau tau ? Kau adalah wanita yang sangat beruntung karena bisa memasuki kamarku ini " ujar Draco sambil meninggalkanku entah kemana.

" Dasar ferret, bukannya kau sering membawa perempuan masuk kesini " teriakku setelah Draco tidak terlihat.

" Aku harus menutup jendela supaya anak-anak yang menaiki sapu terbang tidak melihatku disini ".

Aku pun segera ke jendela berniat untuk menutupnya. Dan pada saat aku akan menutup jendela...

" Harry ? Ron ? " ucapku seraya melihat mereka di langit menunggangi sapu terbang masing masing.

" untuk apa kalian kemari ? " ucapku bingung.

" untuk membantumu tentunya " ucap Ron.

" tapi, bagaimana kalian tau ? "

" Kami tak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan Draco " ucap Harry

" Gunakan _wand_ kudan bersihkan dengan mantra, Cepat! Sebelum Draco masuk ke kamar " ucap Harry sambil melemparkan _wand_ -nya

Segera ku ayunkan _wand_ Harry dengan merapalkan mantra pengembali barang dan dengan segera barang-barang yang tak terletak pada tempatnya kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya. Ruangan yang bernuansa hijau perak itu kembali bersih seperti semula. Kamar sudah bersih dan aku pun berbicang bincang melalui jendela dengan Harry dan Ron. Dari semua pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh mereka, hanya satu yang menarik perhatianku.

"apakah tak terlintas dibenakmu untuk mengundurkan diri dari ketua murid ? Tidakkah kau jenuh dengan sikap Draco kepadamu ?"

"apa kata murid lain nanti jika aku mengundurkan diri dengan alasan yang tak jelas, Ron ?"

"tapi, hanya saja −"

Belum selesai Ron berbicara aku mendengar suara kata sandi ruang ketua murid terucap.

" _DRAGONBLOODHELL"_

" oh tidak ! ada seseorang yang masuk ke ruang ketua murid " batinku.

" Harry, Ron kalian harus pergi dari sini ! Ada seseorang yang memasuki ruang ketua murid, mungkin itu Draco, dan Harry terima kasih atas _wand_ mu " ucapku sambil menyodorkan _wand_ milik Harry.

Dan belum sempat Harry menerima _wand_ -nya yang ia pinjamkan kepadaku, aku menariknya kembali

" oh dan satu lagi − " _" Aquamenti "_

Aku merapalkan mantra air didalam vas bunga milik Draco yang tak terpakai dan mencipratinya ke arah leher dan pelipisku supaya terlihat seperti berkeringat. Kusodorkan kembali _wand_ milik Harry " baiklah, aku tau maksudmu " ucap Harry sambil menerima _wand_ yang kusodorkan " sampai bertemu di makan siang nanti " ucap Harry dan Ron bersamaan sambil terbang menjauh dari jendela.

Seketika pintu kamar Draco terbuka pada saat aku hendak menutup jendela.

" Apa yang kau laku− " " Wow ! rapi sekali kamarku ini, apakah kau melakukannya sendirian ? " ucap Draco penuh rasa penasaran.

" Apakah kau tak lihat keringat yang berjatuhan ini ? " ucapku sambil menunjuk ke arah keringat yang aku buat.

" okay, tugasmu sudah selesai. Ambil kembali _wand_ ini " Draco melemparkan _wand_ -ku dengan santai ke atas tempat tidur "−dan bawa kucing sialanmu keluar dari kamarku" ucap Draco sambil menunjuk ke arah crookshanks yang tergeletak malas diatas karpet yang berlogokan Slytherin.

Aku pun dengan segera mengambil _wand_ -ku dari atas tempat tidur dan kucing nakal ini dari atas karpet.

" Dasar Crookcanks nakal,Mengapa kau harus masuk ke kamar Draco ? mengapa bukan kamar Cormac ? " batinku sambil mengangkat Crookcanks.

" _meow"_ ucap Crookcanks seperti mengerti pertanyaan yang ada dibenakku.

Baru saja aku memutar gagang pintu dan bersiap untuk keluar dari kamar yang membuatku akan mual ini, Draco berteriak

" Mengapa tak kau kandangi saja kucing sialanmu itu ? lihat bulunya beterbangan kemana-mana "

" Draco, aku juga mempunyai pertanyaan, mengapa ferret sepertimu tidak dikandangkan juga ? " balasku marah sambil membanting pintu kamar Draco.

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga kamar Draco yang berwarna hijau zamrud. Berbeda dengan tangga kamarku yang berwarna merah yang menjadi warna kebanggaanku. Sesampainya dikamar aku langsung meletakkan Crookcanks diatas kasurku. Puas sekali melihat warna Gryffindor kembali setelah melihat kamar yang didominasi warna yang menjijikkan dari Slytherin yang dapat membuat mataku terasa terbakar.

Bisa saja aku mengundurkan diri dari ketua murid tapi perasaanku mengatakan bahwa aku tak usah mengundurkan diri, aku tak tau apa penyebabnya. Mungkin karena menjadi ketua murid akan membuat para murid lainnya menghormatiku, termasuk murid Slyhterin dan aku sangat menikmatinya.

* * *

"Hey, Hermione. Kemarilah bergabung dengan kami" ucap Ginny yang kulihat sedang menyuapi Harry dengan sendok yang penuh dengan Pudding berwarna merah.

Ron yang sedang mengunyah kentang tumbuk saus pedas menoleh kearahku dengan pandangannya yang seperti berkata

" _Bagaimana hasilmu membersihkan kamar Draco ?"_

Aku pun menjawabnya dengan menaikkan sebelah alisku sambil tersenyum.

Baru saja aku akan duduk disamping Ginny, mata hazelku bertemu dengan mata kelabu milik Draco, Aku melihat Draco yang sepertinya sedari tadi memperhatikanku dengan pandangan yang membuatku tak nyaman. Dengan gerakan salah tingkah aku duduk disamping Ginny. Entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan dengan spontan aku bertanya kepada Ginny.

"apakah ada yang salah dengan penampilanku,Ginny ?"

"tak biasanya kau memperhatikan penampilanmu, mengapa ? −"

"−apakah ada seseorang yang kau sukai ?"

"tidak− hanya saja...ah lupakan saja"

Aku memasukkan ayam panggang dan kentang tumbuk saus pedas ke piring seperti kepunyaan Ron. Aku memakannya dengan lahap, mengingat aku sedari tadi aku belum sarapan karena harus mengurusi anak Slytherin yang mencoret-coret dinding koridor Hogwarts. setelah selesai makan, aku memberanikan diriku untuk menatap Draco dari balik tubuh Ron.

Aku hanya melihat kursi yang kosong beserta piring dan gelas yang sudah tak ada penghuninya lagi. Ternyata Draco sudah tak ada disana

"Hermione ?"

Aku memutar badanku dan mendapati Draco yang sedang menatapku lekat

"ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu"

.

.

.

haiiiii gimana ? kangen nggak sama gua ? ^v^

seneng banget setelas sekian lama nggak updet ff sekarang gua baru muncul karena gua lupa password dan sekarang gua udh inget.

yeeeeeee

seperti biasa

 **don't forget to write ur own review in the box**

 **bye ~**


End file.
